This invention relates to an exercising apparatus and in particular to exercise boards that support the body in various positions relative to the floor.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is useful in exercising the muscles in the midsection of the anatomy, thereby reducing the abdominal girth.
Another objective is to provide an apparatus that is convenient to use and is easily stored when not in use.